Shimmering Citadel : Poets Palace : The Second Mirror.
, which is on the second floor | next = The Third Mirror | }} Notes *Be aware that every member of your group needs to have this mirror quest done in order to be able to progress further inside this instance. *If someone in your group is unsure; have them check their quest journal, or right click the mirror and see what option shows up. If they can select "Enter the Mirror" they can enter to the next floor. If they can select "Gaze into the Mirror" they need to get and/or finish the mirror's quest. *Once you have "entered the mirror" the only way to get back down is to evac or die. Clicking on the mirror you exit from will zone you out to , possibly locking you out from the instance. *Make sure you take the quest before killing the final cyclops, or you will not be able to update the quest and gain access to the third floor until your lockout timer has expired or the zone has reset. Steps *Clear a path between the first room and the room with all the pedestals. *Run to the South-East room and click the mirror to get your next access quest *Do the first Cyclops ring event. *#Take all 9 statues off the table in the first room and move them into the pedestal room (this process is painful because of the doors. I suggest inspecting them first and moving them to the near side of first door, putting them in order as you place them on floor. Then open 1st door and quickly move them from one side to the other, maintaining their sequence. Repeat this process on second door so that when finished they are on floor in pedestal room in the correct sequence. When done with this room transfer process, begin placing them on correct pedestals as described below. I do not suggest moving them into the second room as the statues can glitch and disappear into the shin of the game but others may have better results.) *#Inspect each statue and it will have a number on it. *#Inspect each brass (light brown) pedestal along the edges of the room, not the middle. They have numbers on them too, numbered 1 to 9 in a random order. There could be 1-3 numbers in a row of the same number. I suggest drawing out the room and the numbers first. Also, if there are 3 1's, only one pedestal is correct. *#Place each statue on a pedestal so the numbers match, either at the top of, or at the base of the pedestal. You did it correctly if the statue does a /cheer emote and you get a message saying "the statue clicks into place". *#When the last statue is placed correctly, 9 linked will spawn on the pedestals in the center of the room. *#Kill them all and statues respawn in the first room. *Do the second Cyclops ring event, which is similar to the first ring event. *#Move the 5 statues off the table in the first room and place them on their corresponding steel (turquoise) pedestal along the edges of the room, numbered 1 to 5 in a counter-clockwise order. *#When the last statue is placed correctly, 8 linked will spawn on the pedestals in the center of the room. Kill them. *Do the third Cyclops ring event, which is similar to the previous ones. *#Move the 4 statues off the table in the first room and place them on their corresponding platinum (light blue) pedestal along the edges of the room, numbered 1 to 4 in a counter-clockwise order. *#When the last statue is placed correctly , a 63 ^^^ cyclops, will spawn. Kill him. * , a 63^^^, or 64^^^ evil eye, will now spawn in the exact location that Aysor the Mighty spawned. Kill it for your quest update. Rewards *Access to the second mirror.